Lupin
Lupin is Animalpup's oc. Please don't edit his page without my permission first. Please ask permission from me first to use him in a story, song, etc... Appearance Lupin is a tan and black Airedale Terrier. He has a black saddle that goes up the top his neck before his head and at the base of his neck the black comes out a little to make it look like he is wearing a cape. He also has black on the top of his tail. The tan color of his body is everywhere else. He also has the signature "beard" that Airedales have. He also has a bite scar from the werewolf on the place where the neck and black meet. He has brown eyes and wears a blue and yellow color. When he turns into a werewolf he turns into a full jet black wolf. He becomes leaner, faster and stronger. Personality This Airedale tends to be by himself quite a lot and due to that Lupin isn't very social and talkative. You could say he is "A pup/dog of a few words" He likes to put the needs of others before his own a lot more then he should even when he is sick or hurt and shouldn't be. When he is a werewolf he is a lot more protective. He tends to trust his instincts like a wolf. He also tends to stay away from towns and stays in the forest since he doesn't want to hurt anyone and become what he is now. Bio Lupin was born to a wonderful mother and her owner. As a little pup, this little one would always stay with his mom or owner. He thought he would always be safe next to his mom or owner for that matter. When Lupin was growing up and going to school something bad happened. One day when he was walking home with two of his good friends from school when a werewolf came out of nowhere. Lupin and his friends tried to run away from it but one of his friends tripped and fell. Lupin being the protective pup he is, went to help that friend up so he won't be bitten or attacked by the werewolf. He helped his friend up but the werewolf was still on to them. Then the werewolf gained on them and was about to bite his other friend. Lupin jumped on his friend and the werewolf bit him where the neck and back meet. After that, he was taken to the hospital to make sure that bite wasn't bad or anything and it got stitched up. Then that night he turned into a werewolf for the first time. He immediately ran for the forest. Trivia *Lupin is based on Professor Remus "Moony" John Lupin from the Harry Potter book series in some ways. *He absolutely hates harming others and animals and will steal food from any place. *He is a stray because he doesn't want to harm or want people to find out what he is. *Sometimes pups and people that know of his secret call him "Moony" Story/Song List By Me: By Others: Collabs: Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Airedale Terriers Category:Airedale Terrier Category:Airedale Category:Werewolf Category:Werewolves